


He Is Sweet And Good

by Thimblerig



Series: The Tenner [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fic and Podfic, Minor Sound Effects, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, The Tenner, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Day 4 - Joker/Wild Card
Relationships: The Farm Wife/The Other Farm Wife (OCs)
Series: The Tenner [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680610
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Tenner





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A (loose and inaccurate) translation of "Il est Bel et Bon" by Pierre Passereau.

__

_At a small gathering of musicians that night, Lady Yekaterina picks up an antique, narrow-waisted guitar, enlaid with lilies of mother-of-pearl around the sound hole. Her long-nailed fingers move carefully over the fretboard, even as they pluck rippling notes from the gut strings._

_“A simple pastoral,” she declares. “A song of two women in the barnyard, and their innocent chatter…”_

* * *

**He Is Sweet And Good**

* * *

Two countrywomen sat at leisure  
Speaking of their husbands.  
One said, ‘Mine is sweet and good,  
For all day long he gives my chickens food  
While I take my pleasure.’

Cluck cluck cluck  
The pullet and the little cock  
He is sweet and good  
Cluck cluck cluck

* * *

_Lady Yekaterina finishes the cheerful little song with a rippling arpeggio and smiles at her guests, wide-eyed and kittenish._


	2. The Podfic

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ejehtx9WKslnLI0lM9lVRotrEi2BRTqG/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 2.06  
Size: 3.40 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution; Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: 
> 
> https://publicdomainvectors.org/en/free-clipart/Vector-graphics-of-swirling-petals-floral-design/34665.html (public domain)
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “Simple piano improvisation” by ValentinSosnitskiy - https://freesound.org/people/ValentinSosnitskiy/sounds/431520/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “quiet forest with frogs and birds.MP3” by psnflute1984 - https://freesound.org/people/psnflute1984/sounds/232424/ (CC BY 3.0)


End file.
